


i hear the music in your soul

by TealTumbleweed



Series: teach me [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealTumbleweed/pseuds/TealTumbleweed
Summary: A first time to remember.





	i hear the music in your soul

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent smut because it's, as it turns out, a pretty good way to deal with dysphoria.

It’s almost a month later before the topic of sex comes up again. Surprisingly, it’s Zen who broaches the subject.

“So,” he begins, not at all apprehensive. The three of them are sitting in his meditation room and had been talking about nothing in particular so far. “Did you sleep together yet?”

Lúcio chokes on the sip of orange juice in his mouth. “Um, what?” he says as Genji pats his back.

Zen’s aura is downright mischievous. “That is a ‘no’, I assume?”

“Stop hassling our boyfriend,” Genji says, faking disappointment.

“Just curious, is all,” Zen says. He seems almost angelic as he does so, too, the bastard.

“Can you think of nothing else?” Lúcio says with a blush on his cheeks. “Stop being so obsessed with us.”

“How can I? I love you too much for that.”

Lúcio’s blush only deepens at that and he’s glad it doesn’t show too much on his complexion. “Why are you so into sex, though?” he asks.

“Hm,” Zen starts thoughtfully. “I am unsure. I guess I would like to experience some of that pleasure myself but can only do it by proxy.”

“Are you into watching us?” Genji asks now, eyebrows waggling.

“What? I did not say that,” Zen returns and he almost starts to look red.

“Oh my god, Zen, are you blushing now? I did not think you capable of that,” Genji says with a bark of laughter.

“What, because I am an omnic?” Zen says, laughing as well.

“No, because you are fucking shameless,” Genji returns easily.

Lúcio laughs at that as well. “That’s very true,” he agrees.

Zen crosses his arms. “I am not that bad,” he says, then pauses for a beat. “Am I?”

Genji laughs again. “Yep,” he says, popping the ‘p’ loudly. “But that’s why I love you so much.”

Zen giggles at that and drags Genji into a hug, nuzzling his face into his neck. It makes Lúcio feel all warm and fuzzy to see and it takes only a beat before Zen pulls him into the hug as well.

“I am sorry if I seem a bit… overbearing at times,” he apologizes when they release each other again.

“Nah, it’s all good, babe,” Lúcio is quick to reassure him.

“Yeah, we do not mind,” Genji adds. “Besides, it is good to talk about things like that from time to time.”

“I might have been thinking about that quite a bit, lately,” Lúcio admits. “The, uh, sleeping together, I mean. Ithinkitwouldbequitenice.”

“What was that?” Genji teases him with a light shove.

“Oh, shut up,” Lúcio returns, blushing again.

“Sorry, you are just too cute,” Genji says. “But, um, same here.”

For a moment, all three of them are silent. Lúcio’s not sure what to say now. Is it weird to plan having sex with one of your boyfriends? But in the end, that’s exactly what they do. They both have a free night two days from now and decide that’s the perfect time to sleep together for the first time. Lúcio is glad to have a little prep time, if he’s honest, and he’s sure Genji feels the same.

 

♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫

 

“You kids have fun, now!” Zen calls after Lúcio and Genji as they leave the entertainment room after watching a post-dinner movie.

Genji turns around with his hands on his hips. “Zen, come on, you are younger than either of us,” he says.

Zen just gives his most angelic non-expression.

Lúcio grabs Genji’s hand and drags him from the room towards their personal quarters. Lúcio gives his boyfriend a quick kiss when they reach his bedroom and he ducks inside, immediately starting to stuff items into his overnight bag. He panics a bit and ends up packing way too much but he likes being prepared so he shrugs, figuring he doesn’t actually need to use everything.

After checking himself out in the mirror and brushing his teeth he leaves his room, walks over to Genji’s and enters without knocking. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of seeing Genji without his armor plating in place. He’s currently sprawled on his bed, wearing sweatpants and one of D.Va’s signature tank tops, looking wholly at ease as he bobs his head to the music streaming softly from his loudspeakers. Lúcio does his best not to appear an anxious mess as he enters the room and lets the door slide closed behind him.

“Sit down, babe, you are making me nervous,” Genji says without opening his eyes.

“Sorry,” Lúcio says as he sits down in the space left over by the curl of Genji’s body.

“Nah, I am nervous as well,” Genji replies easily. He sits up a bit more and looks Lúcio in the eye. “It almost means too much, you know?”

Lúcio gets what he means and tells him as much. “We can start slow, though,” he adds. “We don’t have to go all the way for the first time.” He’s not sure if he’s saying that for Genji’s benefit or for his own.

Genji just looks at him. “I will rock your world either way, baby,” he says with a straight face.

Lúcio bursts into laughter immediately, feeling some of the tension leaving his body. “Oh my god, babe, no,” he says as he playfully shoves Genji down again and moves to hover over him. Genji immediately pulls him down on top of him and oh, if that doesn’t do things to Lúcio. “Hng,”he says intelligently, burying his face into Genji’s shoulder.

“My thoughts exactly,” Genji agrees, his voice somewhat hoarse.

The kiss starts out hesitant, but it doesn’t take long before Genji deepens the intensity and they’re full-on making out. It’s different from previous times they’ve done the same—earlier both knew it wouldn’t lead anywhere, but now the possibilities are in close reach. It makes it difficult to think for Lúcio so he decides to roll with it, kiss Genji back with all the passion he can muster.

It doesn’t take long before he can feel Genji harden beneath him. The idea that his presence is doing things to him shoots a thrill through Lúcio’s body and he can feel himself respond in kind. For a moment he’s thrown off balance, wishing he could push into Genji with an answering erection and he pulls out of the kiss, unsure of how to proceed next.

“You all right there, babe?” Genji asks him as Lúcio sits down on his haunches, hovering over Genji’s pelvis.

“Yeah,” Lúcio says, but his voice wavers a little. “It’s just… ‘m feeling a bit dysphoric, I guess.” He glances down at Genji’s lap before looking away altogether.

“Because of the… boner situation?” Genji asks, hitting the nail on the head on the first guess.

“Hm,” Lúcio answers with a sharp nod, still looking anywhere but at his boyfriend.

Genji rubs Lúcio’s things comfortingly. “Anything I can do to make you feel better about that?” he asks.

Lúcio looks back at Genji. “Maybe ignore that part for now?” he suggests, feeling a little bit stupid.

“Absolutely,” Genji says in reply. “I will start with getting my gorgeous boyfriend shirtless.” He waggles his eyes and it’s enough to relieve some of the tension in Lúcio’s body.

“And how will you achieve that?” Lúcio asks playfully, sitting down fully onto Genji’s upper legs, just below his pelvis.

“Hm, perhaps I will just ask nicely,” Genji says as he moves his hands up to play with the hem of Lúcio’s t-shirt.

Genji’s eyes are smoldering into his own and feeling bold, Lúcio grabs his shirt and pulls it off in one fluid motion, putting extra effort into making his muscles bulge a little in the movement. It pays off because as soon as he’s free to look at Genji again, he can see pure lust projected on his boyfriend’s face.

“God, babe, you are so hot,” Genji says, almost on a moan. He slides his hands up just a little, teasing the skin above the waistband of his pants.

“Your turn?” Lúcio says, his confidence boosted by Genji’s expression.

For a moment, Genji looks away, some of his own assertiveness lost to insecurity. Lúcio hasn’t seen him without his shirt since their date on the beach—the ninja always manages to keep at least some clothing on if he’s not wearing his armor plates. Lúcio thinks he understands why. He’s insecure about his own scars, and he’s only got the two from his top surgery.

“No pressure,” Lúcio reminds him. “You don’t have to take off your shirt just because I did.”

Genji sighs and looks back at Lúcio. “No,” he says. “I got this.”

He sits up just a little and pulls off his tank top before throwing it off to the side as if to say, can’t turn back now. He keeps eye contact with Lúcio and there’s just a hint of defiance to his gaze.

Lúcio looks down at the exposed torso in front of him. In indoor lighting, it doesn’t look like anything he’s ever seen—the left shoulder and pectoral are pale flesh but most of the rest is synthetic material, similar to his right arm. The seams where organic and synthetic meet are heavily scarred, but it’s not what stands out to Lúcio.

“Can I touch you?” he blurts out, overcome by a sudden need to just _feel_ his boyfriend.

Genji blushes, and Lúcio’s pleased to see it goes down as far as it can. “Um, all right,” he says.

Lúcio first strokes Genji’s left pectoral, and then his right, noting that the feeling of the synthetic skin is hardly any different. He then slides both hands down, over his abdomen, all the way to the waistband of the sweatpants he’s wearing.

“Beautiful,” Lúcio breathes out as he moves forward again to capture Genji’s lips in a kiss.

Genji’s hands slide up his back, hesitant at first and then more firm, pressing the two of them together again. Lúcio revels in the feeling of skin-on-skin contact and deepens the kiss. He lets himself slide off Genji so they’re both on their sides, facing each other, so close that their whole bodies are in contact with each other.

Genji leans back slightly, taking in Lúcio with a dazed look. He slides his left hand along his body, starting with his abs and ending on his pecs. Keeping eye contact, he slowly and deliberately strokes the scar on Lúcio’s right. Lúcio breathes in shakily at the feeling.

“Sorry, is that sensitive?” Genji asks, retrieving his hand immediately.

“No,” Lúcio’s quick to reassure him. “Your hand just feels really nice. I’m not really used to gentle touches.”

Genji smiles at him. “Understood. I will be sure to give you all the gentle touches.”

Lúcio easily returns the smile. “Is that a promise, Mr. Shimada?” he asks cheekily.

“Hm, you will find out,” Genji says, moving his hand up to stroke Lúcio’s face. He moves in to kiss him again and Lúcio replies, carding his fingers through the short hair on the back of Genji’s head.

Genji moans into his mouth and moves in closer, nudging one of his legs between Lúcio’s. Lúcio releases a soft gasp at the feeling and Genji retreats slightly from the kiss. “This all right?” he asks softly.

Lúcio nods, his eyes still closed. “Just feels a bit… weird. Probably—” he cuts himself off, embarrassed.

“Yeah?” Genji encourages him, stroking his cheek again.

“My, um, packer’s in the way, I guess? I don’t have it attached to anything so it moves around a bit awkwardly. Um. Sorry,” Lúcio says, feeling himself blush.

“Do you need to remove it?” Genji asks, his voice a bit uncertain.

“I think so. Hang on.” Lúcio sits up slightly and looks down at his lap.

“Do you need me to turn around?” Genji asks, considerate as always.

Lúcio thinks it over for a sec and then decides that yes, that would make it a bit less awkward. He says as much and as soon as Genji’s facing the wall, he opens his jeans and retrieves his packer from his underwear. Not really sure where to put it he carefully places it on Genji’s nightstand and smiles at the weird visual. He lies back and drags Genji around to face him again, taking only a second before he’s kissing him once more. Genji’s leg is back between his own and Lúcio has to bite back a moan at the sensation.

“No, let me hear you,” Genji says, adding some extra pressure with his thigh.

“Ah, fuck,” Lúcio says. Hearing Genji say that does things to him in a way he never experienced before. He’s not sure what to do now, though. How is he supposed to… reciprocate?

Genji notices his hesitance. “Move with me,” he whispers at him as he drags his pelvis against Lúcio’s.

Lúcio does his best to mirror Genji’s movement and _oh_ , that does things to him. Warmth shoots through his whole body, centered in his groin and building every second. They both have their eyes open and Lúcio loses himself in Genji’s, overwhelmed by the sensation of his boyfriend pressing up against him.

“Fuck, babe,” Lúcio sighs, the sound laden with desire.

“You’re gorgeous like this,” Genji says and he moves in to kiss him again. “I want you so bad.”

And that does it, sends all sensation to Lúcio’s groin, and for a moment he’s thrown off guard by the feeling of wetness between his legs. The dysphoria is about to rear its ugly head but then he notices the look in Genji’s eyes and _fuck dysphoria, seriously_ , _he wants this_. He almost whimpers at the thought and glances down Genji’s body, resting his gaze on the bulge in his sweatpants.

“Take off your pants,” Lúcio almost commands him, his voice laden with desire even to his own ears. He watches as Genji hesitates for a fraction of a second but then he’s pushing down his sweatpants in a hurry and _oh god, he’s not wearing any underwear_. Lúcio feels like he’s about to faint at the sight of his boyfriend’s cock, jutting up proudly from a patch of neatly trimmed dark hair.

“Ngh,” is all Lúcio can say for a moment. He wants to reach out and touch but he’s not sure _how_ , what he’s supposed to do now.

Genji notices his indecision. “Can I suck you off?” he asks him, his voice seductive but there’s a hint of insecurity to it, too. Nonetheless, hearing that phrase makes Lúcio tingle all over. He’s hesitant, though, unsure whether he would be okay with that.

“I… God, I mean—”

“You can say no,” Genji is quick to remind him, ever the considerate partner.

“It sounds so good,” Lúcio admits. “But I’ve never… What do I do?”

Genji gives him a soft grin. “Nothing, you can leave it to me.”

Lúcio swallows audibly. “I… Yeah, okay.”

“Yeah? Excellent,” Genji replies. Keeping eye contact, he deliberately moves lower, first kissing his sternum and then both his nipples. Lúcio doesn’t have much sensation left there but it still feels nice when Genji carefully nips at one of them. He moves lower still, pressing soft kisses onto his stomach, his belly button, the trail of hair leading down. When he reaches the waistband of his jeans he stops to look back at Lúcio again.

“Still good?” he checks with him.

Lúcio nods his assent before saying it out loud as well. Genji pops himself up on one elbow while he moves to undo the buttons on Lúcio’s jeans with his other hand. He looks back at Lúcio, who’s biting his lip, and while keeping eye contact slowly peels away his boyfriend’s jeans. Lúcio is glad he’s wearing black boxerbriefs because he’s pretty sure they’re soaked through by now.

His jeans fully out of the way, Genji redirects his attention back to Lúcio’s groin. He places a soft kiss directly onto Lúcio’s cloth-covered dick and fuck, does that feel good. Lúcio moans before he can stop himself.

“Taking these off now,” Genji whispers before slowly, so slowly, pulling down Lúcio’s underwear.

For a moment, all time stops for Lúcio and he’s not sure whether to panic or to be swept away by passion. He finds his eyes have closed on their own accord and he opens them again to find Genji’s gaze on him. The love he sees there is everything to Lúcio and he finds his worries disappear as he watches Genji’s face close in on his groin.

The moment Genji’s lips make contact with the tip of his dick is absolute heaven. He moans softly and finds his hands automatically search out Genji’s hair. The soft strands are perfect to hold onto while Genji sucks his small dick into his mouth completely.

“Ohh, fuck,” Lúcio breathes out as Genji moves his tongue along the underside of his dick, ending on the bundle of nerves and swirling around it with his tongue. It’s possibly the best feeling he’s ever experienced in his life. “So good, babe,” he tells Genji breathily.

Genji takes the praise to heart and redoubles his effort to make Lúcio feel simply amazing. It doesn’t take long at all before he can feel the pressure building, a sensation so exquisite he’s not sure how he’s never tried this before. Genji almost effortlessly eases him into the most amazing orgasm and when he comes back from his high, he finds his partner looking at him with a fond look on his face.

“God, babe,” Lúcio manages to say after breathing deeply for a minute. “That was… Fuck. Me.”

“Maybe another time,” Genji replies with an easy wink as he climbs back up to face Lúcio, who pulls him in for a deep kiss. He can taste himself in Genji’s mouth and he feels a half-hearted twinge in his nethers.

“How can I…” He trails off, looking down at Genji’s impressive hard-on. Genji looks him in the eye before lacing their fingers together and guiding their hands onto his dick. Lúcio feels a little out of his comfort zone as they start moving up and down the shaft, but after a few seconds he’s found a rhythm and feels like he knows what he’s doing. And looking at Genji’s face, he’s doing it rather well.

“Feels amazing,” Genji manages to get out and the praise causes Lúcio to increase his efforts. It doesn’t take long before Genji, too, gets pulled over the edge and spills all over their joint fingers.

When Genji’s recovered from his daze, they clean up rather perfunctorily but after that they tumble back into bed, cuddling each other close.

“I love you so much, babe,” Genji tells him, his voice filled with wonder.

“I love you, too,” Lúcio replies easily. He thinks for a second. “I miss Zen,” he adds, pouting a little.

“Yeah, same here,” Genji says. He reaches over Lúcio to grab his phone and sends Zen a quick message. It only takes their partner a few minutes before he joins them in Genji’s bed. It’s an incredibly tight fit on the narrow mattress but they make do, all three piled on top of each other.

“We should ask for a room upgrade,” Lúcio says, yawning into Zen’s shoulder.

“Hm, good idea. First thing tomorrow. Now, sleep,” is Genji’s reply with an answering yawn.

It’s not the most comfortable Lúcio has ever been but having both his boyfriends in such close reach leads to a feeling of contentment he’s never known before. _This is it_ , he thinks to himself. _This is everything_.

He falls asleep before he knows it and when he wakes up the next morning, cozy and well-rested, he knows he’ll be able to face anything with Zen and Genji by his side. He sits up and rubs his eyes, ready for the rest of forever to begin.


End file.
